


Fetish story suggestions???

by FloofyGecko



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Burping, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyGecko/pseuds/FloofyGecko
Summary: Cuz Im bored and I crave grossness





	Fetish story suggestions???

Alright well since I wanna write more fart/burp stuff more often in the future, Im asking for some ideas  
And I REALLY prefer if its Super Paper Mario related. Since thats the fandom I have the most experience with. And I’ll only do three male characters from that game (Dimentio, Count Bleck/Blumiere, and Mr. L). Cause I’m not into female gas.

Remember these are SUGGESTIONS, not requests. So theres no absolute guarantee that I’ll do every singl idea you guys give me. But still don’t be afraid to hit me with some suggestions!


End file.
